1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pressure medium system, particularly a hydraulic system, that includes at least one working cylinder (pressure medium cylinder), and at least one pressure medium line for the supply and/or discharge of the pressure medium which may be joined via its end piece to the pressure medium coupling on the cylinder. It includes a working cylinder, particularly a hydraulic working cylinder, to be used in this type of pressure medium system, having at least one pressure medium coupling for the supply and/or discharge of the pressure medium for at least one working chamber of the cylinder, which is defined at one side by the piston.
2. The Prior Art
In current traditional systems, the hose for the supply and/or discharge of pressure medium, particularly in hydraulic actuation arrangementsxe2x80x94as in the construction of vehiclesxe2x80x94is rigidly joined to a connection by means of pressing whereby the connection is disposed on the cylinder itself or on the rear cover or the front cover. Detaching of this connection is therefore only possible by breaking the end of the hose or the connection itself. Should there be a defect in the connection line or the cylinder, then the complete cylinder/hose unit must therefore be replaced in all cases. Great costs are involved in cases of replacement, specifically in vehicles with their evermore complex components and designs, particularly the new tops for convertibles or the trunk lids or the like. For example, hoses are often times firmly glued to the convertible top material so that in case of replacement, complete dismantling of the convertible top is necessary.
It was the object of the present invention to provide a system or a cylinder for use in a system of this type whereby assembly and disassembly is made possible, especially in vehicles, without great (manufacturing) efforts and by way of economic production.
To achieve this object, a detachable retaining clamp is employed to grasp the outside of the pressure medium coupling and the end piece of the pressure medium line is inserted into the pressure medium coupling. Thereby simple assembly and a disassembly is guaranteed without additional efforts even in an installed state, as when installed in vehicles. Components may be installed and/or replaced hereby into the complete system independent from one another, at different times, or by different manufacturers, for actuation by this system or to be used only as pre-manufactured spare parts for this system. The complete system may be manufactured in a simpler manner and with low requirements in view of additional apparatuses and costs by avoiding the use of pressing devices.
To achieve the determined object, a working cylinder is characterized in that the pressure medium coupling is joined to the working cylinder by stud welding and wherein the coupling is provided with an annular groove which cooperates with the retaining clamp. In addition to the previously mentioned advantages, this type of design allows a reduction in overall height and a simple attachment of the pressure medium coupling, independent from its location.
A simple configuration, with a very good and secure holding effect, may be achieved by the use of a retaining clamp for a system of this type which, according to an additional innovative characteristic, is provided with two essentially parallel side pieces that have protrusions to engage the annular grooves and which are connected to one another with an angled connecting piece. A top segment that protrudes from the angled connecting piece is provided with a slot to receive the end piece of the pressure medium line and with two lateral brackets. The brackets extend through oblong openings or slots in the side parts of the retaining clamp.